The present disclosure is related to hydrogels for use in drug delivery. The hydrogels may provide for the controlled release of a drug.
Hydrogels may be utilized for the delivery of therapeutic agents such as drugs. Drugs may be released by diffusion through a hydrogel to the surrounding tissue, degradation of the hydrogel itself, or a combination of both diffusion and degradation. Drug release may be influenced by formulation variables such as the physicochemical properties of the drug, including drug solubility, and the method of drug incorporation in the hydrogel, e.g., the use of encapsulation vehicles like microspheres or microcapsules.
Other means for drug delivery are within the purview of those skilled in the art, and include those which try to provide a more controlled release of a drug. For example, implantable pumps may be utilized to achieve more controlled drug delivery. However, one issue with implantable pumps is they require surgical intervention for removal when the drug has been expended.
It would be advantageous to be able to modulate drug release profiles without having to manipulate the drug molecule or compound, and without the use of excipients. A biodegradable osmotic pump which would avoid the need for repeated surgical intervention would also be beneficial.